


Party for two

by 2Loverz



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Loverz/pseuds/2Loverz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy's angry, but not really</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party for two

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the in this story mentioned people (I made it the purpose of my life to try and own them though :p)
> 
> Special thanks to my wonderful beta, who also gvae me the idea for this story. <33

Arms crossed over his chest and one shoulder leaning against the door frame, Tommy awaits Adam at home.

„Hello Glitterbaby“ Adam gives Tommy a quick kiss on the lips. 

„Hello...Adam“ Tommy says slowly.

„Something wrong, baby?“ Adam turns his head while walking to the living room, plopping down onto the couch. Lying his legs on the table, crossing them he smiles at Tommy. 

„What was that about?“ Tommy follows him in the living room.

„What was what about?“ Adam asks back, zapping through the TV programs.

„Don't play dumb Adam…you know exactly what I’m talking about. So why?“ Tommy closes the door with more force than needed, his voice slightly annoyed.

Of course Adam knew exactly what Tommy was talking about, he had talked to Anderson about his countless attempts to get Tommy go out with him. He knew he isn't much for partying but c'mon once won't kill him. 

Adam’s eyebrows draw together, like he's thinking but he really… really isn't. 

„Oh for fucks sake, Lambert. Was it really necessary?“ it comes out as a whine.

Adam rose from the couch and walked towards Tommy, who now stood with his back against the closed living room door, and put both of his hands next to either side of Tommy's head; his face so close they shared the same breath.

“But baby……” Adam teased.

“Fucking don't 'but baby me, asshole!!”

“Behave….” he softly bit Tommy's earlobe, drawing a moan out from the blonde's throat. ”I was only telling the truth. You never come out, and I lost count of the times I've asked you by now”, Adam continued, his voice nothing more than a whisper, his tongue now busy playing on the shell of Tommy's ear. 

“And I've lost count of the times I told you I'm not much of a partying type.” the blonde's breath hitched, he loved when Adam's tongue played on his ear.

“I know, but you really could come out with me at least once. It won't ruin your hermit status.”  
Tommy snorted at that. That fucker read his conversation with Anderson. Of course he did. 

“What if I like partying with you alone more?” Tommy's eyes turned a bit darker at his own words. 

“Is that so, Glitterbaby?” Adam asked, licking his lips, a smile forming on them.

“mhhh...mhhhh” Tommy nodded, mimicking Adam licking his lips and letting his hand rest at Adam's hips. His thumbs were rubbing small circles onto the soft material of Adam's shirt. Then he leaned in and kissed him, soft and sensual. Adam's eyes were glazing with lust when he ended the kiss that left both a little breathless.

 

“This...I couldn't do when we were out together….” Tommy grinned, nipping at Adam's bottom lip.

 

“But you can….Tommy…. you really…..can….” barely the words left his mouth he crushed it back to Tommy's. Now there's nothing gentle about the kiss anymore. Adam wanted to kiss him the entire night, but no, and thanks to the blonde's stubbornness he had to wait until he's back home. And now there's no going back.

 

“Mhh...but I can't do this,” Tommy smirked rubbing his knee against Adam's hardening member. 

 

“Indeed you can't, baby.” Adam moaned between kisses, then his right hand pushed at Tommy's knee and swatted it away from between his legs, just to sneak his hand behind Tommy and pull his hips forward., rubbing his hard dick against Tommy's stomach. Both let out a groan at the feeling. 

 

“Fuck!!” Adam groaned.

 

“Yeah, maybe later, baby….” Tommy chuckled.

 

“Asshole!!!.......just for that….I'm letting you…..do all the work…..” he said with a smug look on his face, while chasing Tommy's lips with his.

 

“M'fine with that” the blonde mumbled and fused their lips again.

 

Adam was totally in game with that. He grabbed Tommy's hair and pressed their mouth even closer together, if that was possible. When the kiss intensified again, and Tommy felt Adam was trying to take the lead, his fingers made their way up to Adam's chest, letting them rest there, he began to slightly shove Adam back away from him.

 

“But Tommyyyyy!!!!” Adam whined the second his lips left Tommy's soft ones, “gimme….” and a pout followed.

 

“You're such a girl sometimes, Adam,” he swatted Adam's shoulder playfully with one hand while his other was still shoving Adam further away from him, making him walk backwards, towards the couch more pointedly. When Adam felt his legs hit the couch he stopped, which however didn't stop Tommy from giving Adam one last gentle push so Adam fell backwards onto the couch. 

Adam bounced at little when he fell onto the couch. “Oh Tommy” Adam then had biggest grin on his face, happy about what would be happening next, as he began to open the buttons on his shirt, only to be stopped by Tommy's hands. He bent down, his lips yet again only mere centimeters away from Adam’s, he could feel Adam's hot breath against his skin, making it itch. He wanted to touch him and be touched by Adam in return….But just not yet. Tommy had plans. 

 

“Na naaaa. Tonight we're doing this my way.” he removed Adam's hands from his shirt, and led them to rest beside his thighs. “I am in charge, and you sit back and enjoy the show. Can you do that for me Adam?” Tommy asked teasingly. 

Adam only sat there mouth open and starring at his boy, then he nodded. 

“Good boy….” Tommy patted Adam's head. “And one more thing, no touching yourself or me, unless I tell you to, ok, Babyboy?!”

 

Again Adam just sat there and nodded. 

 

Tommy gave Adam a quick kiss on the lips “That's my boy”.

 

Tommy went to the CD-player and put a CD in. He skipped a few titles before the song he wanted started to play. 

 

Adam was watching Tommy the entire time with curiosity in his eyes, the blond stood with his back to him. Tommy then turned his head and winked at him, a sly smile on his lips. He waited a few moments until the song was really going then he turned around and walked back towards Adam, or more like he strutted. His hips swaying to the beat of the song, while his hands started moving up and down his body languidly and his fingers were gently teasing his nipples through the cotton. 

 

When he was close enough to Adam he started unbuttoning his shirt slowly. One button at a time. 

 

Adam let out a soft sigh. This was going to be a torture. He fucking knew it. 

 

When Tommy reached the last button of shirt he closed the distance he had left between him and Adam. He looked at Adam and pointed at the button, but Adam only stared up and down the revealed skin; not able to do anything but drool. 

 

Smiling, Tommy reached for Adam's hands and placed them where the last button held the shirt still together and denied Adam the rest of the view of Tommy's perfect skin.   
With little clumsy fingers and after a few failed attempts, Adam finally got the offending button open. A wide grin was adorning his face. 

 

When Adam reached up to let his fingers wander over Tommy's chest and slide the shirt over his shoulders the blond let him for a bit, but just to be a tease he stopped his hands right before they reached his nipples. He knew how much Adam loved to play with them, just as much he loved Adam playing with them. But again, tonight Tommy was calling the shots, he got to decide when it's time to play. And it still wasn't time for that. 

 

Adam let out a frustrated huff when Tommy laid his own hands above his and stilled him. 

 

“You like that?...... hm?.........babyboy?” And it wasn't a question. He looked at Adam and began sliding his hands back down his body ever so slowly, making Adam feel every gorgeous inch. Adam moaned low in his throat and closed his eyes and just felt. He could never get enough of the feeling of Tommy's skin under his hands. 

 

“I know you do…….” it came out in almost a whisper.

 

“Mhhh...Tommy. So perfect….. So mine……” Adam purred, his face coming closer to Tommy's body his breath ghosting over his stomach, he gave it a teasing little lick and Tommy knew he was in trouble; damn Adam and his fucking tongue. 

 

“You taste so fucking good…. Wanna lick every single part of your body baby……” Adam nuzzled Tommy's hip and softly bit in the tender flesh of his kin.

 

But Tommy shook his head and reluctantly let go of one of Adam's hands to thread his fingers through Adam's back locks and pull his head back. 

Adam opened his eyes when he felt his head being pulled back.

 

“mhhh...mhhh...not yet. My pretty” he looked in Adam's usually blue but now almost black eyes with desire, lust and want. 

 

Adam looked a bit like a puppy that just has been taken away from his favorite toy but nodded. He knew something good was about to happen later. He knew his Tommy, he wouldn't leave him hanging, would he?

 

Before Tommy backed away again he led Adam's hands to the top button of his pants, his own hands resting at his hips, waiting for Adam to go on with the program and open the button. Not once breaking eye contact Adam slowly, almost teasingly, opened Tommy's pants. Not being able to help himself, Adam kissed the skin right above the top of the blonde's jeans. 

 

Tommy then walked a few steps backwards and returned moving his body to the beat of the music still playing. He was dancing in kind of a rush and Adam's hungry eyes didn't help him either. Tommy knew exactly how to drive Adam wild. How Adam reacted to his body. And Tommy was using it to his full advantage. 

 

His hips had a life of their own now. Once they swayed from side to side then they thrust in to the air, all the while Tommy's hands wandered up and down his body showing it off as best as he could. And judging from Adam's fingers gripping the edge of the couch so tight his knuckles turning white, he didn't forget about no touching yourself rule, he knew he was doing a perfect job. And of course Tommy saw how Adam was fighting with himself. And he was fighting hard. Little pearls of sweat were forming on his forehead. 

 

“Does that turn you on?” he murmured, punctuating his question with another sensual roll of his hips and a slow lick of his tongue over his lower lip. 

 

“Shit! Tommy….. You know it does”, Adam swallowed hard. He was closer than ever to just hop of the couch and attack Tommy. 

 

But Tommy's sixth sense struck again. “No, you stay right where you are and enjoy the show. Remember?”

 

“Damn, you Thomas. Such a fucking tease.”

 

“Aweee….. Don't be mad, baby.“ Tommy winked at him and turned around, giving Adam a better view of his ass. 

 

He turned his head over his shoulder and looked at Adam when he stuck his ass out a bit and kept moving. Eyes fixated on Tommy's butt, moving in those tight pants, Adam wasn't able to return Tommy's look. His head was now full of all the dirty dirty things he wanted to do to this fine ass moving in ways he never saw it move before. And he made a note in his mind, that this definitely wouldn't be the last time he saw Tommy move it like that.

 

“Bet you can't wait to get that ass, can you, Adam?!” Tommy guessed. 

 

Swallowing the drool that gathered in his mouth Adam nodded “Ye-yes…. Want…. That…. Ass!!”.

 

Tommy was very satisfied with himself. Had he turned Adam into a drooling mess by only moving his hips and ass the right way. He wondered how far he will get Adam tonight, just by this, and an evil idea formed in his mind. 

 

“I know” Tommy said slapping said ass. 

 

When Tommy turned around again he stepped forward until he was right in front of Adam, again he dragged his fingers over his body. He started at his throat, down to his chest; stopping to play with his erect nipples; he twisted them slowly making Adam moan at that, and then his fingers wandered down across his stomach. 

 

Adam was watching him like hypnotized. Not moving on muscle, not even a blink.

 

When his hands were at the top of his pants, Tommy began to open the rest of the buttons. Again one button at a time, and Adam let out a little whimper with every button being opened. Like he knew with every button being popped open he came closer to the prize that laid hidden under the material. Tommy loved seeing and hearing how much he affected Adam. It made him feel loved and desired more than ever in his life. 

 

“You wanna touch?” and there was that smug smile on his face.

 

Still not looking at him, Adam only nodded. Oh how he wanted to touch. 

 

“You can, baby….. You can touch me. Do it!” his tone a command.

 

As if thinking he'd be told 'no' at any second Adam moved his hands hesitantly up Tommy's legs to where his pants were open. Then he let his hands rest there for a moment. 

 

Tommy let Adam do as he wanted. He was watching Adam intently while he dragged his jeans down his slender hips. Adam was biting his lips harder and harder at every further piece of skin he got to see and feel. 

 

Tommy only stopped Adam when he wanted to pull his underwear down as well. Then Adam helped him to remove his jeans fully. Adam got a quick kiss on the lips before he saw the blond moving backwards yet again. 

 

Tommy looked at Adam from underneath his fringe, then he let the shirt slide down his arms ever so slowly, until it fell to the floor with a barely audible thud; leaving Tommy standing there in nothing but his boxer briefs (hiding his rock-hard and leaking cock). 

 

And now Adam couldn't help himself anymore, no matter how hard he fought against it, he finally lost this battle. His hands flew to his dick, pressing down on it, relieving some of the pressure.   
“Adam!” One look from Tommy and the call of his name and Adam's hands were back to the couch, gripping hard onto it. 

 

Wordlessly Tommy palmed himself though his underwear, letting a rather loud moan escape his throat. The harder he massaged his dick though the thin cotton the louder he moaned, Adam mimicking each moan that left the blonde's lips. 

 

The more Tommy massaged himself the harder he got, also by watching Adam thrusting his hips upwards, having a hard time to hold onto Tommy's rule and not just jump off the couch and devour him. 

 

Smiling, the blonde's fingers made their way into his briefs. Adam let out a low groan at that. Bliss was written all over Tommy's face when he wrapped his long fingers around his member, moving his hand back and forth. Slipping his forefinger of his other hand into his mouth he looked innocently at Adam. He sucked a few times and then pulled the finger out again, letting it rest and slide over his bottom lip.

 

Smirking Tommy asked “See something you want, Adam?” 

 

“Fuck yessss!” Adam almost shouted. 

 

“Hmmmm....” Tommy let out a thoughtful noise, “and what might that be….?”, he moved his finger meanwhile back to his chest to tease his nipples. 

 

Adam swallowed hard and stuttered. “Y-you” 

 

“How fitting, because you know, I want you too” Tommy let his hand fall from his underwear, “there is just one problem”, he stated licking the fingers that have just been wrapped around his dick.

 

Another groan escaped Adam's lips. “Problem? What’s that?” he said close to panting. 

 

“You don't get to have me,” Tommy laughed, “yet”. 

 

“Fucker!!!!” Adam shouted.

 

“Keep that behavior up baby, and you won't get anything. Not even my hand, and also not yours.”

 

“no no no, please, Tommy. I'll be a good boy. Just please”, Adam rambled a nuance of panic in his voice. He knew Tommy, he had no problem to pull that through. Wouldn't be the first time he let Adam sleep with a boner. Adam swore himself to never push Tommy that far again. 

 

A wide grin spread over Adam's face when Tommy stepped closer to him, his eyes practically glued to Tommy's nice hard on. 

 

“Ok, I let that slip for now but you have to understand that I still must punish you, don't you Adam?”

 

Before Adam could respond Tommy moved closer to Adam whom was still sitting on the couch and put his hand in Adam’s hair and pulled his head back hard. Then everything went on in a rush. With one hand Tommy held Adam's head back and with his other hand he shoved his underwear out of the way. Adam gulped at that, knowing what was about to come. 

 

Once the offending material was removed, Tommy wrapped his hand around his own dick and started moving it along his cock on purpose. Adam couldn't see anything but he could hear the noises Tommy's fast movements up and down his cock made, pre-come slicking the way. 

 

Tommy was, just like Adam, at the edge for quite some time now. It didn't take many good long strokes until he felt the familiar feeling creeping up his spine. Then his legs began to shake and his balls draw up.

 

“Fuck...shit....gonna....come....damn...gonna come all over your pretty face...” Tommy panted, his hand moving faster and faster. He was so close he could taste it. 

 

“Fucking do it. Shot for me. Shot all over my face. Come on and get me all messy” Adam couldn't take it anymore, he wanted, he needed to feel it.

 

And with that Tommy came with a long and load moan of Adam's name mixed with various combinations of 'fuck' and 'shit'. This was by far not the first time that Adam's words pushed Tommy over the edge. 

 

After Tommy came down from his orgasm he enjoyed the mess he made of Adam, who was panting just as hardly as Tommy. Tommy then bent down and licked his cum from Adam's face. A lick here a lick there and then a long lick all over Adam's neck and Tommy felt Adam shudder under his tongue. Smiling to himself Tommy continued to clean Adam's face from his cum.

 

Done with it his mouth moved to Adam's and Adam lips chased after Tommy's, hungry to get a taste of the blonde's personal flavor.

 

When they broke the kiss after a few good minutes, and Adam licked every bit of cum out of Tommy's mouth, Tommy slid down and sat down beside Adam on the couch. His eyes heavy as he mumbled something that Adam figured sounded like “nap first, s'more fucking later”.

 

Adam just smiled. He really liked that plan.


End file.
